Never Have I Ever
by Keya127
Summary: Prequel to Break Me DownRated M! Smut! HD action! Mpregmale pregnancy Its the end of the war, and Harry's the hero, once again. Ron has a party in celebration, and a certain someone decides to crash it...Read and review!


**Author's notes**: This is the prequel to Break Me Down. I suggest that you read it in between chapters 5 and 6, but if you really, _really_ want to read it before you start BMD, that's ok too. Also, the potion ingredients used in this ficlet are from the Harry Potter Lexicon. Oh, and sorry if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes/typos, it was late when i wrote it, and my beta just skimmed it. More notes at the end of the story

**Warnings**: Language, smut

**Disclaimer**: All characters, ideas, etc… belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.

* * *

"HARRY! You've done it again," Mr. Weasley said, giving Harry a firm pat on the back. 

Harry winced, still sore and fatigued from his battle. "Thanks Mr. Weasley."

111

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had once again, defeated Voldemort. The end of the war had finally come, and like years before, wizards all over the world rejoiced at the occasion. Days of celebration followed the event, and each and every (adult) wizard was celebrating in the only way they knew how: through eating and drinking.

Harry had been trying to lay low during this time; reporters from all over the world stalked him wherever he went. He couldn't even attend any of the parties that his friends were having, in his honor, let alone step foot outside of his flat. One day, however, Ron had managed to convince Harry to come to the Burrow, for a "small" get-together, before Harry left for an Auror training program in the United States.

111

By the time Harry had arrived, the party at the Burrow was in full swing. It turned out that the "small" get-together had grown into a full sized party. Luckily for Ron, with the defeat of Voldemort came ideas similar to those in post-plague Europe- "Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow you may die." Ron's parents had scraped together enough money to treat themselves for a long needed, and well deserved vacation to some tropical island in the south pacific, and weren't expected home for a week.

Harry managed to wade through the crowd of people without getting stuck in too many conversations. He really just wanted to find Ron and Hermione; large crowds made him feel uncomfortable. Once he had spotted the shock of red hair in the sea of people, Harry followed it to the kitchen. It turned out that it was actually George, but that didn't matter, because Ron was in the kitchen anyway.

"I've got the frozen Ashwinder Eggs you wanted, Ron," George shouted, obviously drunk.

"Great. Throw it in." Ron replied. "Harry! You made it! Come here, mate! We're making a potion, come join us," Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the sink, where the cauldron was sitting. "There you go, mate," Ron said, pouring some Black Beetle eyes into Harry's hand.

Disgusted, Harry dropped them into the cauldron, turning the potion a deep shade of violet. Ron, Fred, and George continued to add ingredients to the cauldron. Anything was an ingredient in their eyes, including some of Harry's hair.

"Ow, Ron, you could at least _ask_ first," Harry said as he rubbed his scalp, slightly annoyed.

After some more ingredients were added, they finally put a heating charm on the bottom of the cauldron, and began to stir it, causing it to transform into a clear, amber liquid. "Who are we going to test this on, anyway?" Harry asked. He was just as anxious as anyone to see what their concoction could do.

Seamus, who had recently joined in on the festivities, spoke up. "Ron! Look who's decided to crash the party!" Harry's question was temporarily forgotten.

"Who does that wanker think he is?" Ron asked, his temper rising.

"Who?" Harry asked, confused.

"That slimy git, Malfoy, that's who." Ron responded.

"Oy, Ron, lets get him over here," Fred suggested

"Are you bloody mental? We don't _want_ him here, and you think he should come talk to us?"

"Who ever said the word talk, dear brother? We were thinking more along the lines of…'test,'" The twins replied.

"What do you mean?" Ron's curiosity had been piqued.

"We test the potion on Malfoy, you stupid git."

"But how will we do it?" Seamus asked.

"Easy. We lure him over here-" Fred started

"And challenge him-"

"To a friendly drinking game-but! We give him the potion-"

"Instead of alcohol." George finished.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed; the prospect of testing out a potion on Malfoy made him almost as excited as the time the Chudley Cannons won the League title. "Seamus, go bring him over here," He said, shoving Seamus in Malfoy's direction.

Soon, a giddy Seamus was leading Malfoy to the kitchen, and a shot glass full of the clear amber liquid was placed into his hand. Harry, Fred, George, and Ron all had identical shot glasses, the only difference being that theirs was filled with Bumbling Brandy(an extremely alcoholic beverage with aphrodisiac-like qualities, which you usually only drank in small amounts).

"Decided to challenge me, have you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we have. We're going to play a game called 'Never Have I Ever.'"

"Is that how you Gryffindorks passed the time?"

"You could say that…" George replied.

"How do you play?" asked Draco.

"Each person goes around and says something they've never done, but everyone else probably has. Every time you've done something, take a shot. The last one to vomit wins."

111

After about twenty minutes, it was down to Harry, Draco, and Seamus.

"Yessir. We Irish can sure hold our-" Seamus stopped mid-sentence to lean over and puke all over himself.

"Seamus, you're out." George said, refilling Draco's glass with the potion. Either the potion tasted enough like the Brandy for Draco not to notice, or Draco never had Bumbling Brandy before, because Draco wasn't complaining about the taste.

"Ready to lose, Potter?" Draco asked, smugly.

"Not to you, Malfoy."

"Ok then, never have I ever had more than twenty detentions"

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry said, drinking his shot. "Never have I ever styled my hair."

"You're telling me your hair is naturally that messy?" Draco asked, throwing back his shot of potion.

"Yeah, it is. Unlike you, I don't spend hours on my hair. It's just naturally sexy." The alcohol was beginning to get to Harry.

Draco glared at Harry. "Never have I ever lost the bones in my arm."

"Malfoy, you-" Before Harry could finish his sentence, he projectile vomited all over Draco.

"Ugh…Gross. Told you I could win, Potter." Draco said, with disgust and triumph. With a flick of his wand, his robes were free of the offending vomit. "Enjoy your hangover, Potter." No sooner had he said this, Draco doubled over. "Weasley. Bathroom. Where is it?"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell you," Fred said, nudging George in the ribs.

"Its upstairs, second door on your right," Ron said, and Malfoy sprinted off to the loo.

"What did you do that for?" George asked, astounded that Ron would help Malfoy.

"I wasn't going to clean up his shit," Ron replied. "But if you wanted to…"

"No, we respect your decision, little brother."

Harry, who was recovering from throwing up, spoke, " You guys, I'm going to go upstairs for a bit of a lie down. You don't mind do you, Ron? I'm not feeling so well."

"Yeah, Harry, sure thing," Ron said, nodding his head. Harry waded through the crowd and made it to the stairs. By now, his headache was beginning to ebb away, but he still felt like he needed to lie down. He found his way to Ron's room, and promptly flopped on the bed.

111

_Oh Merlin. I'm never drinking that again. Ever, _Draco thought to himself as he sat on the toilet. He felt as if everything he had eaten in his whole entire life was being excreted through his intestines (which, following various other organs, were the next to go). Luckily for Draco, he had eliminated what ever had been left inside him, and was feeling better. Worn out, but better. Draco exited the bathroom, and entered the nearest room he could find, and crashed onto the bed.

111

Harry, who had only been asleep for ten minutes, woke when something fell onto him. _What the fuck?_ was Harry's first thought when he felt the air rushing out of his lungs. Harry struggled to get the offending object off of him, and succeeded in pushing it off the bed, and onto the floor with a thud.

"Mother _fucker,_" came a voice, presumably from the object. Harry scrambled to put on his glasses and turn on the small lamp on the bedside table.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing in Ron's room?"

"I was just…I was looking for something," lied Malfoy.

"And you were looking for said thing when you fell on top of me?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well, I think you should go," Harry said, standing up and motioning towards the door.

"I haven't finished looking for my thing." Draco learned through the years that you need to stick to you story, and if he left without putting up some sort of a fight, Harry would have gotten suspicious.

"Well hurry up and look for it." Harry said, not too happy. Draco sneered in response.

Harry, who was not in a good mood after being so rudely woken, walked up to Draco and pushed him. Draco slammed up against the far wall of the room, and before he could move, Harry closed the gap between them.

"Why are you always such a prick?" There was an intensity behind Harry's eyes that Draco had never noticed before, and quite frankly, it was a little unsettling.

"I could ask the same, Scarhead," Draco was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Want to say that again?" Harry snarled.

"I could-" Draco began mockingly, but was cut off when Harry's lips crashed into his. Harry was attacking Draco's mouth with his tongue viciously, but soon Draco came to his senses and pushed Harry off with an equally hard shove.

"Fucking hell, Potter. What was that for?" Draco asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"To get you to shut up." Harry said, with-was this lust or malice? behind his eyes. _No_, Draco thought, _its_ _malice and _alcohol. Harry whipped his wand out of his pocket, brandishing it like a sword. What happened next, however, puzzled Draco. Harry turned to the door and cast a locking spell, _and_ a silencing charm.

_Oh shit. He's going to kill me. _Draco thought as Harry approached him. With another forceful shove, Harry sent Draco flying onto the bed. Harry slowly walked towards him, and then crawled onto the bed until he was face to face with Draco.

Draco began to realize Harry's true intentions, and was actually turned on by this. Actually, it had been one of his dirtiest secrets, a forbidden fantasy of his. Ever since Draco realized that he was gay, he had one fantasy that he never thought he would be able to live out: getting fucked by the Boy Who Lived. He never was able to explain it to himself; maybe it was the whole "forbidden fruits" type thing, or maybe it was the fact that they had been mortal enemies. Either way, it was still a fantasy, and Draco was not one to pass up making fantasy into reality.

It was as if something snapped, and Harry became a rabid dog, hungry for sex. He began to devour Draco's mouth, entwining his fingers in his platinum hair. Harry's velvet tongue explored the inside of Draco's mouth, taking in the taste and feel of it all. Draco too began to return the kiss, filled with old desire and longing. Harry started to grind his hips against Draco, moaning into him as they kissed.

The erection that Harry gave Draco was driving him insane, and there was only one thing that Draco could do about it-and that was fuck; fuck until he was a boneless heap, a completely drained puddle of flesh.

"Clothes. Off." Draco managed to say between kisses, while undoing the buckle of Harry's belt.

"Mmmhmm," Harry said, his lips still attached to Draco's face. He adjusted himself so that Draco would have easier access to his pants. Draco made quick work of them, and soon Harry was shaking off his boxers. Harry started to unbutton Draco's shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders. He kissed the exposed flesh of Draco's collarbone, and continued to disrobe him. Soon, both Harry and Draco were completely naked. Draco pulled away from Harry long enough to change positions; Draco was now on top of Harry, and was sliding down to his groin, where Harry's erection was throbbing. Harry who was propped up on his elbows, looked down at Draco, and caught the smirk on his face before Draco took his whole length into his mouth. Draco's head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling around Harry's cock. An occasional scrape of Draco's teeth sent sparks shooting up Harry's spine, and soon he was bucking into Draco's mouth. Draco put his hand on Harry's hips to hold him down, and started to massage Harry's balls with the other hand. Harry glanced down at Draco again, and the sight and sensation of Draco sucking him off and fondling him was almost enough to send him over the edge. Before he could, however, Draco stopped, and crawled back up to Harry.

"I want you, Potter. I want you to fuck me, and fuck me hard. Think you can do that?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry sprang out of bed, and searched for his wand, while Draco positioned himself on the bed, arse in the air. Harry located his wand, and hopped back onto the bed.

"_Lubricans," _Harry said, pointing his wand to two of his fingers, which became covered in a thick gel-like substance. He parted Draco's arse cheeks and stuck one finger in, making Draco hiss at the penetration. Harry reached over to Draco's cock, and gave it a few hard pumps while he inserted a second finger. Draco arched his back as Harry stretched him, groaning at the pleasure and pain that Harry was giving him.

Harry's erection was aching for attention as he slid his fingers out of Draco's arse, and wiped the extra lube off on the bed sheets. He picked up his wand again, and cast a second _lubricans_; only this time he pointed his wand at his cock. Harry got up on his knees, and slowly started pushing into Draco.

"Will you bloody hurry up?" Draco, who just wanted to start fucking, was being tortured by Harry's slow penetration.

"Yeah, just hold on a second, alright? I've never done this before." Harry said this last part quietly.

"Are you serious! You've never-" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence before Harry slammed into him, completely burying himself within Draco. Draco moaned with satisfaction. Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter, was fucking him. And he wasn't bad either.

Harry felt as if his mind were in a fog; he was experiencing complete bliss, but he was unaware of what he was actually doing. The alcohol that Harry had consumed earlier that evening had taken its toll on Harry, and all he could do was go along for the ride. He was vaguely aware that there was another person in the room with him, and completely unaware about what he was actually doing with said person.

Harry was beginning to reach his climax. Each thrust was bringing him one step closer to the edge. By now, Draco was kneeling, and had reached behind himself to grasp Harry's arse, bringing them even closer every time Harry thrust into him. Their movements became one, and as the muscles inside of Draco contracted, Harry came, shuddering inside of Draco. The last thrust grazed Draco's prostate, sending sparks shooting up his spine. Harry pulled out, and took hold of Draco's cock in his hand, finishing him off in a few hard, even strokes. Draco stifled a scream in Harry's neck, and both collapsed into boneless heaps onto the bed.

"And you said you've never done that before," Draco asked, panting.

"Well, I've never topped before," Harry murmured groggily as he turned to his side and drifted off to sleep.

"You're bloody amazing at it, you know," Draco said quietly, staring at his sleeping form.

111

The next morning, Draco woke up and was overcome with the urge to vomit. Blazing sunlight was streaming into the bedroom, and that only added to Draco's nausea. He rubbed his eyes groggily, and looked over to his left only to see Harry Potter, in all his naked glory.

"Shit!" Draco shouted, leaping out of bed. Harry pulled the covers over himself, and continued to sleep as if nothing had happened.

Draco hastily threw on his clothes, and retrieved his wand from the top of the wardrobe (he had no idea how it got there in the first place). Before he was about to disapparate, spelled the stains off the sheets, and glanced at Harry, who had made a complete mess of the bed sheets.

"Harry, are you up there, mate?" Ron called, from downstairs. Harry perked up at the sound of Ron's voice, and before Harry could fully wake up, Draco disapparated.

111

3 Months later…

"Draco, how in hell did this happen?" Narcissa asked, astonished. Draco vomited into the toilet before he answered.

"I," Draco paused to throw up, "Don't think you want to know."

3 months later…

"Draco, vous continuez à me stupéfier." The French doctor whispered, staring at the monitor in awe. Draco was lying down in his bed with his swollen stomach exposed. The doctor kept probing Draco's stomach with his wand, which was magically transmitting images to the muggle monitor.

"Yes, I know, I amaze myself," Draco smirked.

"Well, eet looks as ee-f every zing is normal, zen," the doctor responded. He started to shut down the monitor and pack up his equipment when Narcissa stepped into the room.

"When is he due, and how are we going to get the baby out?" Narcissa sounded worried.

"Well, since ze natural way eez out of ze question, eet looks like we will 'ave to do a muggle procedure. Don't worry though, we will knock 'im out for ze whole zing." Draco and Narcissa paled considerably.

4 months later…

"Draco, he's gorgeous. Who's the mother?" Pansy asked as she cradled the small child in her arms, cooing softly.

"I am."

* * *

**Author's notes**: Ok, so, I wrote this because I felt like you shouldn't have to wait so long for updates, and because we can all use a little bit of fluff and smut in our lives, now and again, no? It was also to clear up some questions about who Lucas's real parents are. And now you know :D. On another note, you're probably wondering how the potion made Draco pregnant- Well, the way the potion works is by creating a temporary womb in things that normally wouldn't have it (in this case, Draco). Also, anatomically speaking, there is really only one "entrance" for Harry's little swimmers to get through, so the potion had to clear everything out of Draco's system in order for Harry's DNA to get to the womb, which temporarily connected to his…well you know where ;D. If you want to know more, then email me to ask me more questions. (email is on my profile page!) 

And the French means "Draco, you continue to amaze me."


End file.
